Talk:Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze/@comment-16655406-20180214044002
from a copy/paste basically 1. Neon Gyze is part of the main deck. If you use him, your entire main deck must use opaque sleeves (since G4 Gyze is on the back, it mustn't be visible). 2. Instead of Forerunner, when you ride on top of Neon Gyze, it moves to the face up side of the G zone. It does not count for GB, however. 3. Any time you check a trigger, one of your Zeroths can be bound. 4. When you pay the cost for Ultimate Stride, if you have at least five different Zeroth Dragons bound, remove your soul, all cards on your other circles (including locked circles), your G zone, and your heart. (As we guessed, Gyze not having the + at the end of the 30000 actually wasn't a typo, so he's a flat 30k since there is no heart) 5. When you Ultimate Stride Gyze, call five bound Zeroths to (RC). At the beginning of your next turn, deal 1 damage to your opponent for each Zeroth on (RC) you have. 6. If you run Gyze, you may include Zeroths from all nations. 7. Neon Gyze doesn't have to be your first Vanguard, but you must ride it eventually to use its skill. 8. Gyze's sleeve only needs to match your main deck, as it is a part of the main deck. When it goes into the G zone, it's fine if the sleeve is different than the other cards in your G zone. 9. Since Gyze goes to the G zone, you are allowed to have more than 16 cards in your G zone IN-GAME. However, before you start the fight, you cannot have more than 16 cards in your G zone. ---- SPECIFICS---- 10. Neon Gyze is a normal unit, even in the G zone, and will not count towards the GB counter. 11. Neon Gyze will count, however, when a card has an effect that counts the number of face up cards in the G zone. For example, "Abominable One, Gilles de Rais"'s skill states: "If the number of face up cards in your G zone is two or more, this unit gets Critical+1 until end of turn." Neon Gyze will count in this instance. 12. Neon Gyze will change the effects of both Drive and Damage checks. Both will bind a Zeroth from your G zone instead. 13. If Neon Gyze happens to be on (RC), it can still be locked. 14. If Neon Gyze happens to be turned face down while in your G zone due to effects such as "Thunderbolt Shockwave Colossus", Neon Gyze's skills will still be active. 15. If you happen to have multiple Neon Gyze in your G zone, the amount of Zeroths you bind will remain at 1 per trigger checked. Having multiple Neon Gyze in your G zone will not increase the rate of Zeroths bound. 16. When you Ultimate Stride Gyze, your GB counter stays at 1. 17. Since Ultimate Striding Gyze removes all cards from your field, heart, and soul, if you happen to Ultimate Stride Gyze on top of "Dragfall, Luard", Luard will not activate, as he was removed from game. 18. Despite all units called by Gyze G4 and Gyze himself being unable to be affected by card abilities (aside from Gyze and your guardians), they can still be chosen by card effects. 19. If you check a trigger while Gyze G4 is on your (VC), you cannot give your any of your units the Power, Crit, or Stand. You may still draw and heal (if able to). 20. Gyze G4 cannot be deleted. Subsequently, your Zeroths cannot be retired, locked, dominated, bound, bounced, put into the soul, botdecked, etc. 21. If an effect like from "Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge"" would choose to deal damage to Gyze G4, the damage will not be dealt. 22. if an effect like from "Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion" would attack multiple targets, your Zeroths still cannot be attacked. 23. If "Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma" was used against Gyze G4, none of your units would be retired, but you also cannot choose a card from your hand to ride with. You still have to discard cards, however. 24. "Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust" will not cancel Gyze G4's abilities, and all of your units grade and Power will not change. 25. If "Lawless Mutant Diety, Obtirandus" was used before Gyze G4 was Ultimate Stridden, Gyze cannot call Zeroths from the bind zone. The same applies if "Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora"'s skill was used. 26. As "Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge" calls cards from the opponent's hand as locked, Deluge will be able to force the opponent to call over a Zeroth, because Deluge chooses the circle, and not the unit. Then, due to rule actions, the Zeroth will be retired, and since it's no longer a unit (and thus out of Gyze's protection), it will return to the G zone face up. 27. Since Gyze G4 only protects your units, and not you as a fighter, effects like "Slient Tom" and other guard prevention skills will still be active. ----GUARDIAN-BASED INFO---- 28. Perfect Guard effects will still work on Gyze. 29. If you use "Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle" and give the ability to one of your Zeroths, you can move that Zeroth to (GC), since your guardian's effects are not blocked by Gyze. 30. Guardian-based "Rescue" effects such as "Black Mixer, Hiniel" and "Doctroid Remnon" will still activate, however you cannot give any of your units the effects of a trigger if you checked one due to the Rescue check. 31. If "Lizard Soldier, Bellog" was used as a guardian during the battle that Gyze G4 was attacked, Bellog can give its skill to Gyze. 32. If "Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium" was used as a guardian during the battle that Gyze G4 attacked a vanguard with "Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios" in its card name, Rubidium will be able to redirect Gyze's attack.